It's because we drunk
by Nanashima Riku
Summary: Hanya karena minuman keras, kami berdua melakukannya. Aku minta maaf temanku tapi dia memintaku untuk melakukannya... WARNING: CRACK PAIRING! MOURIXIEYASU, but in the end will be MourixChosokabe. Crack pair scene sex in there. Children do not have to read this kind of Fiction.


Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara © Capcom.

Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort, and romance.

Rated: M (R-18)

Warning: Crack pairing and scene lemon in crack pair. But, there will be main pair again.

Because… I like pair MourixChosokabe, MourixIeyasu, and MourixMasamune, though. Well let's just say I love Mouri to be pair with bishie-bishie Basara ::except for girl::

.

.

.

.

.

Peringatan kedua: tidak ada tanda peringatan scene sex-nya di fiction ini. Jika anda penasaran dengan cerita ini atau tidak menyukai crack pair dan masih penasaran dengan ceritanya, sebaiknya anda pikir-pikir lagi.

Demi kebaikkan anda semua masing-masing.

Enjoy and don't hate me. Okay?

* * *

(T. Ieyasu POV)

Aku menyusuri area perumahan tempat sahabatku tinggal. Nama sahabatku Chosokabe Motochika. Dia orangnya suka ramai dan tidak suka berdebat. Dia pria easy-going menurutku. Masalah yang terjadi padanya akan dia tuntaskan sendiri tanpa diketahui siapa pun termasuk aku, sahabatnya sendiri. Dia sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih teman. Dia juga masih belum yakin untuk menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepadaku. Sebagai sahabat, aku selalu meyakinkannya untuk bercerita padaku tapi apa daya, dia selalu menyelasaikan masalahnya secara diam-diam. Dan semua masalahnya lenyap dengan kerja kerasnya tersebut. Aku salut padanya, dan juga aku merasa kasihan.

Beberapa bulan lalu, dia mengencani rivalnya Mouri Motonari. Aku baru tahu saat temanku Masamune Date menceritakan bahwa Chosokabe dan Mouri ke tangkap basah berciuman di belakang kampus saat jam pelajaran Ibu Saika. Aku masih belum percaya bahwa sahabatku ini seorang gay tapi aku mencoba untuk menerima apa adanya itu.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat apartement Chosokabe yang berada di tingkat dua. Beberapa saat aku memejamkan mata dan menatap kembali apartementnya. Dari tempat ku berdiri, aku mendengar suara gaduh di apartement Chosokabe. Sekilas aku mendengar suara keras Chosokabe yang marah dengan seseorang, dan beberapa saat pula muncul suara Mouri yang juga ikut keras dan marah. Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku terus melihat dan mencuri dengar dari kejauhan apartement Chosokabe.

Keributan di apartement Chosokabe membuat banyak orang yang berada di sekeliling apartement terpaku dengan kebisingan tersebut, ada juga yang tidak menghiraukan keributan tersebut dan terus berjalan tanpa memedulikannya. Orang-orang di sekitarku mulai membuat bisik-bisik atau gosip dengan apartement sahabatku termasuk ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja dekat apartement. Aku mendiamkan mereka dan terus mendengar keributan tersebut. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan pribadi Chosokabe dan pacarnya. Ketika keributan itu semakin mengecil suaranya aku melihat Mouri yang keluar dari apartement Chosokabe dengan mukanya yang memerah, matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca. Mouri menatapku dari bawah dalam beberapa detik dan kemudian dia meninggalkan apartement dengan berjalan cepat.

Apa mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka? Tapi kenapa? Bukannya aku melihat mereka berdua saling mesra kemarin.

Pikiranku penuh dengan tanda tanya. Aku ingin mendatangi apartement Chosokabe tapi aku tidak merasa enak untuk mengunjunginya saat ini karena aku tahu, jika dia sedang marah besar dia akan mencuekkan orang termasuk aku, seharianan. Jadi, aku mengikuti Mouri yang sudah jauh dari apartement.

Mouri berjalan ke terotoar dan memasuki bar yang berserta motel. Aku memasuki bar dan menemukan Mouri yang duduk di meja bar. Aku berjalan lurus dan pelan mendekati dirinya dari belakang. Ku tepuk pundaknya dan spontan dia terkejut dengan tepukanku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan muka dan matanya yang masih merah.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk dan memulai menyapa. "Hei."

Mouri menoleh ke arah ku. Menghilangkan air mata yang sudah mengucur di pipinya. "Apanya?" tanyanya dengan biasa namun diikut sertakan dengan suara isakannya tersebut.

Aku menatap matanya yang merah. "Yang tadi di apartement pacarmu. Ada masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya yang menghindari kontak mata denganku.

Hening. Aku tahu, ini bukan urusanku tapi aku ingin mengetahui apa masalah sahabatku dengan pacarnya hadapi. Aku pun melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Mau kubelikan minuman? Mumpung kita lagi ada di bar, jadi mau wine, bir, whisky, atau brandy?"

"Aku tidak mau meminum-minuman keras saat ini," jawabnya yang menutup muka dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana sake? Kata Chosokabe, kamu paling suka meminum sake, kan? Walau disaat kondisimu seperti ini."

Mouri menidurkan kepalanya. "Hmph... Berikan aku segelas brandy penuh."

Aku tersenyum dan memesan minuman kepada pelayan bar. Saat minuman yang kami pesan telah tiba aku menyuruh Mouri untuk pindah kursi ke kursi di dekat jendela kaca. Mouri bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil gelas stem yang diisi oleh brandy penuh. Sebenarnya aku meragukan dengan minuman yang dia pesan, brandy dalam gelas penuh mempunyai kadar alkohol yang lebih daripada bir yang aku pesan.

Semoga saja Mouri tidak hilang kendali.

Kami duduk dekat dengan jendela kaca, melihat jalanan luar yang sudah basah dan gelap akibat hujan, padahal tadi siang itu matahari masih ada. Aku kemudian menoleh kembali di hadapan Mouri. Mouri diam menatap gelasnya. Aku menunggu hingga Mouri bicara.

"—Kami berkelahi karena... Chosokabe ingin melakukan seks denganku," kata Mouri yang kembali terisak.

Mataku terbuka lebar. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan sahabatku?

"—Seks? Ada apa dengannya sampai ingin melakukan itu?" tanyaku.

Mouri mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembusnya dengan pelan. "—Dia terbawa minuman keras. Tadi pagi dia stress akibat ibunya sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga tidak ada sanak saudaranya yang memberitahu tentang kematian ibunya. Chosokabe sangat terpukul dan berat karena tidak dapat mengunjungi pemakaman ibunya setelah di kremasi. Jadi, dia menghabiskan banyak sake yang dia beli dan beberapa bir hingga dia mabuk total. Aku mengunjunginya tadi siang dan dia langsung membuka kemejaku secara paksa," katanya.

"—Keributan itu…–karena dia ingin berhubungan intim denganmu," kataku. Mouri mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan perkataanku.

"Kau pasti berpikir, hubunganku dengannya bakal putus. Sebenarnya, aku marah karena dia menghancurkan hpku karena aku mencoba menghubungi keluarga. Dia tidak mau lagi berkomunikasi dengan saudara-saudaranya."

Aku mendengar cerita pertama sudah membuatku prihatin dengan sahabatku ini. Banyak masalah yang dia alami saat ini dan dia menyelesaikan masalah itu secara diam-diam. Kebiasaan buruknya tidak pernah hilang.

Mouri meminum brandy-nya dengan sekali teguk sampai habis. Sesudah meminum minumannya, mukanya kini mejadi merah pekat dan hidungnya merah seperti berdiam diri di hamparan badai salju yang dingin. Dia memanggil pelayan bar untuk meminta segelas brandy penuh.

Mukanya sempoyongan. Matanya kini sipit dan pipinya sangat merah. Aku meminum seteguk bir-ku dan menatapnya kembali.

Beneran dia tahan meminum brandy?

Pelayan yang Mouri panggil datang membawa segelas brandy penuh. Aku mencemaskan kondisinya yang sudah setengah tumbang.

"Ha ha…" tawanya kecil.

Aku memandanginya binggung. "Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya... aku menerimanya, tapi aku belum tahu bagaimana untuk melakukan hubungan intim sesama jenis," kata Mouri.

Aku menatap lekat ke lawan bicaraku dengan bingung. Sesaat dia merasa takut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chosokabe saat di apartement dan kini dia merasa kecewa dengan kata-katanya saat menolak ajakan Chosokabe. Mouri meminum minumannya kembali namun setengah teguk dan dia langsung membungkukkan punggungnya dan kemudian dia meminum paksa minumannya sampai habis.

"Ha ha... Sudah kuduga... hik... aku memang gak tahan... hik... dengan brandy," katanya dengan cegukan. Mouri pun ambruk dengan kepalanya menghantam meja tempat aku dan Mouri singgahi. Mouri pun langsung tertidur dengan wajah memerah sehabis minum.

Aku membayar minuman yang kami minum di meja kasir. Aku mengendong Mouri yang tertidur lelap karena sehabis minum ke punggungku. Air hujannya tidak terlalu turun saat ini, walau awan terlihat sangat mendung, namun ini membuatku khawatir saat aku ingin memulang Mouri ke apartement miliknya. Aku tidak membawa payung atau jaket kulitku jadi aku hanya mengandalkan kecepatan lariku untuk sampai ke tujuan.

Saat di apartement Mouri, aku menaruh Mouri di depan pintu dan mengambil kunci pintu yang ada di saku Mouri. Mouri bangun sedikit dan mengambil kunci apartementnya yang berada di saku celananya. Aku mengambil kunci itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam pintu dan memutarnya ke kanan. Aku mengendongnya lagi dan menaruhnya di tempat tidurnya. Saat aku keluar dari kamarnya kini hujan pun mulai turun dengan lebatnya. Dengan sabar aku menunggu hujan berhenti, aku menuju ke sofa dan menyalakan tv untuk menonton acara tv. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara Mouri dari kamar yang meronta-ronta. Aku mendatanginya dan menemuinya yang melepaskan celana jeans.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Aku panas... hik..." katanya. Mukanya merah.

Dia melepaskan celananya dan membiarkan kakinya telanjang sepenuhnya. Aku menelan ludah saat melihat pacar sahabatku membuka pakaiannya di hadapanku.

Mouri langsung menolehku. "—Ieyasu... bisakah kau... hik... nyalakan Ac-nya?" pinta Mouri.

Aku mengangguk pelan menandakan mengerti, aku berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya dan mengambil remote AC. Aku menyalakan AC dan mengatur suhunya hingga 20 C0. Aku merasakan hangat di lengan kananku dan melihat Mouri yang memegang ototku dengan bebas.

Mouri memegang ototku yang urat terlihat jelas, dia kini menoleh ke atas melihatku. "Bagaimana… kau bisa membentuk otot-otot ini?" tanyanya.

Aku memasang tatapan lembut. "Aku selalu pergi ke gym... bersama pacarmu," jawabku.

Mouri pun terkekeh kecil. "Otot Chosokabe juga sama besarnya denganmu..."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikannya," celotehku. Kepala Mouri menyentuh dadaku dan aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang saat dia melakukannya.

Ieyasu, tolong jangan berbuat aneh-aneh. Ingat, Mouri itu pacar sahabat terbaikmu.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu? Aku masih merasa perih dengan kejadian tadi siang," katanya.

Aku terdiam. "Baiklah."

Mouri menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dadaku. Tanganku ragu untuk menggapai rambut coklatnya yang sama denganku namun aku pelan dan pelan menaruh tangan kananku di atas kepalanya. Ini perasaan yang aneh. Suasana pun juga tidak menentu. Aku merasa seperti orang ketiga dalam hubungan antara sahabatku dan Mouri. Tidak apa, selama aku tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak aku bisa memaklumi bahwa ini hanya sekadar menenangkan perasaan. Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, tangan kanan Mouri menyentuh leherku dan tangan kirinya mengeliat di pinggangku. Ini membuatku merinding. Aku melihat ke bawah di mana Mouri membaringkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Mouri melihat ke atas hingga akhirnya mata kami bertemu secara serempak.

"Ingat... saat aku ingin dicabuli oleh Chosokabe?" tanyanya dengan centil. Aku terdiam menatapnya namun alisku mengatakan iya.

Matanya yang berbinang-binang pun mencoba untuk menggodaku. "Apa kau pernah melakukan seks? Mungkin bersama wanita atau seseorang yang kau suka."

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti berniat menggodaku. Tubuhnya sekarang menempel dengan tubuhku. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan tubuhku berkeringat. Apakah aku akan menjadi seorang pengkhianat bagi sahabatku? Atau musuh?

"Aku selalu melihatmu dan Chosokabe menonton video porno sehabis pulang kampus. Mungkin aku bisa belajar seks dari orang yang tahu cara bercinta sebelum aku melakukannya dengan Chosokabe," kata genit Mouri.

Aku tak bisa bergerak, dia memainkan putingku dengan tangan kanannya. Dan sekarang, Mouri memaksaku untuk duduk di ranjangnya dan akhirnya kuturuti kemauannya. Kenapa aku menurutinya? Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku ini. Aku berada disituasi antara bahaya dan nyaman.

Mouri duduk di pangkuanku, dengan membangkangkan kedua kakinya sehingga ia duduk tepat di atas batangku. Mouri menatap lekat ke mataku.

Aku memandang Mouri. Wajahnya kini merah dan memasang wajah penuh dengan kegairahan. "Mouri? Kau terbawa pengaruh alkohol. Aku mohon sadarlah. Jangan lakukan ini."

Mouri hanya tertawa lugu dengan perkataanku. Dia mengambil selangkah maju dan menciumku dengan agresif. Aku ingin menjauh darinya tapi entah mengapa tanganku tidak dapat menjauhkannya. Dia menidurkan ku secara paksa. Dia kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kok begitu sih? Aku jadi yang dominan deh," katanya dengan genit. Mouri membuka bajuku sehingga badanku telanjang. Mouri mencium leherku dengan gemas dan membuatku geli. Aku bisa merasakan tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam celanaku dan memainkan batangku dengan bebas. Dia mengeluarkan batangku dan memainkan kembali. Aku bisa melihat wajah Mouri bahkan aku melihatnya menjilat bibirnya dan melihat batangku dengan gemas. Dia mundur dan berhadapan batangku yang besar.

Mouri memasukkan batangku ke mulutnya sehingga membuatku kaget dan merinding. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat ujung batangku membuatku mengerang. Mouri menyedot-nyedot batangku sehingga spermaku keluar dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Mouri pun menatapku. "Ieyasu~ jangan lakukan ini padaku..." katanya yang sempoyongan namun terdengar elegan. Aku memandangi kedua matanya. Aku tahu, dia sedang mengalami mabuk berat.

'Apa ini semua murni salahku?' pikirku.

Aku terdiam. Kini dia memajukan tubuhnya di hadapanku. Menatap lekat kembali ke mata coklatku. Aku berkeringat dingin, namun aku tetap menatapnya.

"—Ieyasu… Ajari aku melakukan seks…" katanya.

Aku menaikkan alis mataku. Kedua pupilku membesar. Dan aku yakin pipiku sedang memerah. Apaan ini? Pacar sahabatku meminta ku untuk mengajari '69'dengannya.

Mouri menidurkan kepalanya di sampingku. Tangan kananku ia tiduri dengan tubuhnya sehingga aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku menolehnya dan memintanya untuk melepaskan tanganku dengan lembut. Namun dia menatapku dengan melas seperti tatapan kucing. Aku pun memalingkan kepalaku untuk menghindar dari tatapannya tersebut.

Mengapa situasinya seperti ini? Aku pikir dengan membantunya untuk tenang dengan masalahnya tadi siang menjadi si pengkhianat untuk sahabatku. Dan anehnya lagi, mengapa aku selalu lembut dengan pacar Chosokabe? Ada apa ini?

Tangan halus menyentuh daguku untuk menyuruhku balik memandangi wajah orang yang ingin ku hindari saat ini. Aku pun memandangi sekali lagi wajah Mouri. Wajahnya kini dengan rasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Apakah kau merasa keberatan untuk meniduriku?" tanyanya.

Aku memandanginya dengan lembut. Perasaanku memang berat namun aku tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan tersebut di hadapan pacar sahabatku. Seperti melukai… hati seorang wanita.

Aku menyentuh rambut coklatnya dengan lembut. "Iya... aku merasa keberatan. Tapi, kamu sudah memintanya... jadi mengapa aku harus keberatan jika kamu sudah meminta kepadaku?"

Mouri tersenyum manis. Aku mulai merona merah, "Terima kasih, Ieyasu..." katanya menatapku dengan kedua mata coklatnya yang anggun.

Aku tidak tahu roh atau apa yang merasuki diriku. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menciumnya.

Memberanikan diriku untuk menciumnya!

Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Mouri membalas ciumanku. Rasanya seperti… gula-gula. Aku tak bisa berhenti menciumnya. Rasanya manis sekali, mungkin rasa ini bekas dia meminum brandy. Hangat dan lembut. Aku akan menjadi candu bila berlama-lama menciumnya. Aku ingin memisahkan ciuman namun hati dan bibirku tetap ingin merasakan manisnya bibir Mouri. Dengan kuat aku memisahkan bibirku dan bibir Mouri.

Mouri memandangiku. Aku mengelus pipi Mouri dengan lembut, "Katakan pada Chosokabe. Maafkan aku."

Mouri mengangguk pelan. Aku kembali mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan kini memainkan lidah kami untuk memperpanaskan ciuman. Perlahan aku membuka kancing baju kemejanya satu per satu. Setelah leher dan tubuhnya terbuka lebar dari bajunya, aku melepaskan ciuman dan menidurkan Mouri dengan mencium lehernya dari atas.

Entah mengapa aku begitu semangat dengan bagian adegan dewasa. Benar kata Mouri, aku selalu memperlihatkan video porno dengan pacarnya sehingga aku terbawa suasana. Aku kadang m*sturb*si disetiap menonton video tersebut. Dan kini, aku sedang melakukan 'H' bersama pacar sahabatku hanya karena dia ingin tahu bagaimana bercinta ala sepasang homo. Aku merasa agak senang dan juga ada rasa beratnya juga. Yah bagaimana lagi, otakku sudah terpengaruh dengan pengetahuan dunia orang dewasa dan 'H' apapun, mau itu hetero, lesbian, dan bahkan gay. Aku mungkin sedang melakukan gay seks langsung. Mungkin.

Aku mencium leher Mouri dengan mengemutkan lehernya dengan lemah. Walau aku mengemutnya tak terlalu gemas tapi Mouri mulai merintih dan mengerang jika aku menyentuh tubuhnya. Ternyata Mouri itu masih perjaka.

Aku menyentuh dada datarnya dan memainkan putingnya. Putingnya kini tegang saat aku menyentuhnya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat wajah Mouri yang memerah. Antara dia mabuk dan malu.

"Hei," panggilku padanya. Mouri menolehku.

"Anggap saja aku ini Chosokabe," kataku.

Mouri menatapku dengan bingung. Aku sekarang menjilat puting kanannya. Mouri mengerang. Suara erangannya tersebut membuatku menjadi semangat untuk meneruskan praktek ini. Mouri memegang kepalaku di atas. Aku menaikkan tubuhku dan mencium sekali lagi bibirnya. Aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulut Mouri dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung lagi. Kami berdua berciuman beberapa menit dan sekarang kami berdua berkeringat banyak. Mouri menyentuh batangku yang ereksi dengan tangan kanannya. Aku melihatnya melakukan itu.

"Kau mau aku memasukkannya sekarang?" tanyaku.

Mouri menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Dia mengangguk dengan antusias. Aku membuka celana jeansku sepenuhnya tapi aku berpikir bagian itu nanti saja dilakukan. Kaki mulus Mouri membuatku tergoda untuk menjilatnya. Aku turun dari ranjang dan Mouri duduk di tempat ranjangnya. Dari jempol kakinya yang bersih ku jilat, dan kemudian naik ke kaki panjangnya nan putih mulus, dan kemudian pahanya yang kencang, dan kemudian berhenti di tempat kemaluannya yang bagian empuknya.

Aku menatap Mouri yang merona merah melihatku menciumi kemaluannya.

"Mouri, bolehkah aku menjadi agak agresif sedikit kepadamu?" tanyaku yang memintanya untuk agresif. Mouri membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Menggigit kembali bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk iya. Aku memasukkan tiga jariku ke dalam anusnya membuatnya mengerang kembali.

"Ahhh…. I…Ieya…su…"

Batang Mouri pun mulai tegang karena aku memasukkan tanganku. Aku mengambil batangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Mouri pun menaruh kedua tangannya di kepalaku. Meronta-ronta memanggil namaku berulang-ulang kali. Beruntung sekali Chosokabe mempunyai pacar seperti Mouri. Aku hanya seorang yang 'meminjam'-nya untuk sementara. Bukan menjadi milikku selamanya.

Aku mengeluarkan jariku tapi aku masih mengemut batangnya. Mouri mengerang kesenangan. Tak lama kemudian, cairan sperma milik Mouri pun keluar dan masuk ke dalam mulutku. Mouri menarik nafas dengan berat.

Aku berdiri dan menatap wajahnya sekali lagi. "Kau mau aku memakai kondom?" tanyaku.

Mouri menaikkan alisnya. Bingung sesaat dengan pertanyaanku dan kemudian mensayukan kedua matanya. Membuka resleting celanaku dengan cepat dan mengambil batangku. Mouri menyuruhku untuk tidur dan sekarang dia berdiri di hadapanku. Membuka celana jeansku sepenuhnya.

"Aku mau punyaMU masuk ke dalamKU!" katanya dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Seperti anak perempuan yang lagi ngambek.

Mouri mencoba memasukkan batangku ke dalam anusnya namun selalu lepas dan akhir aku turun tangan. Aku menyuruh Mouri untuk tidur telentang dan memajukan bokongnya ke atas.

'Pemandangan yang bagus,' pikirku.

Semburat merona sudah tergambar di pipiku. Aku mengambil batangku dan memasukkannya secara perlahan. Mouri mengerang sekali lagi. Perlahan-lahan aku mendorong batangku dan memegang kuat pinggul Mouri. Kedua tangan Mouri memegang kuat ranjangnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang berada di anusnya. Sudah sampai batas panjang batangku berada di anusnya, aku membungkuk dan memeluk erat tubuh Mouri yang berkeringat banyak. Mencium telinga kirinya yang memerah dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku jadi jatuh cinta denganmu, kan…" bisikku kecil.

Aku tahu Mouri tidak mendengar bisikanku karena suara erangannya yang semakin keras. Aku menaik-turunkan pinggulku supaya cepat keluarnya.

"Ahh!... Ieyasu... lebih cepat… ah," katanya.

Aku mengambil dagunya dan menciumnya sekali lagi. "Dengan senang hati, Mouri," kataku dengan lembut.

Aku kembali berdiri dan mempercepat goyanganku. Mouri mengerang. Mengerang-erang kesenangan. Memanggil namaku kembali.

"Hhhh…Ahhh"

"Nhhh…," rintihku kecil.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Mouri dan duduk di pangkuanku. Memegang putingnya kembali dan mencium leher belakangnya. Tubuh Mouri begitu panas dan berkeringat. Tak lama kemudian bokongnya pun ikut bergoyang beserta dengan batangku yang sedang menancap di anusnya. Mempercepat prosesnya.

"Ieyasu!... punyamu semakin tegang di dalam… nnnnggghhh…" kata Mouri.

Aku berhenti mencium lehernya dan menaruh daguku di pundak kirinya. "Iya… Apakah rasanya enak, Mouri?"

"Mmmmhhhhhmmm…" gumamnya. Mouri menjilat jarinya yang terkena cairan putih milikku. Aku memasukkan jari-jari tanganku ke dalam mulut Mouri dan Mouri menjilatnya layaknya jilatan anak kucing.

'Seksi sekali,' pikirku.

Tangan kiriku mulai bergerak dan memegang batang Mouri dengan lembut. Mouri masih menjilat jariku. Aku memainkan batangnya dengan cepat, membuat batangnya kembali mengeluarkan cairan sperma.

Cairan spermanya pun keluar, Mouri menundukkan punggungnya merasa lemah hingga akhirnya permainan ini berakhir. Batangku yang berada di dalam Mouri akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya. Mouri mengerang kepanasan hingga akhirnya dia tumbang duluan sebelum aku. Aku pun mengeluarkan batangku dari dalam dan tubuhku jatuh di ranjang. Tubuh besarku menindih tubuh kecil Mouri sehingga aku refleks menaikkan bahu kiriku sedikit agar Mouri tidak keberatan.

Mouri mengambil nafasnya dengan berat, aku pun begitu sama dengannya. Keringat membasahi tubuh kami. Aku mencium bibirnya kembali dengan agresif, Mouri tidak membalasnya namun membiarkan bibirku menciuminya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku. Mouri memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidur di dalam pelukanku.

* * *

Di pagi hari sekitar pukul 06.15, hujan berhenti dari tadi malam. Aku terbangun tapi aku tidak mau menggerakkan tubuh saat ini. Merasakan tubuh Mouri yang berpindah-pindah posisi membuatku terbangun dan ingin melihatnya yang tertidur pulas. Warna wajahnya kini normal dan nafasnya pun teratur. Mouri membuka mata kanannya dengan lemah, melihat diriku yang berada di hadapannya.

"Pagi," ucapku.

Mouri memandangi diriku sejenak. Kedua matanya kini terbelalak dan terkejut melihatku telanjang di atas ranjangnya. "I….Ieyasu!"

Aku mendirikan tubuhku. "Dengar, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," kataku.

"Tidak... usaha, a….aku ingat tadi malam. Semua ini bukan salahmu," katanya yang malu dan pipinya merona merah.

Hening. Mouri memalingkan wajahnya, melihat arah lain dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Aku mengambil dagunya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Mouri tidak melawan, dia membiarkan diriku menciumnya dan mejilati bibir merahnya. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan tersenyum kepadanya, "Sampai kapan pun, kita berdualah yang sama-sama salah."

Aku mengecup kembali, "Cup."

"Ini ciuman terakhirku. Aku berharap kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama Chosokabe," ucapku. Aku berdiri, mengambil celana dan baju yang berserakan di lantai. Aku keluar dari kamar Mouri dan menatap Mouri yang juga menatapku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sampai jumpa di kampus ya, Mouri."

Mouri tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah.

Aku keluar dari apartement Mouri dan berjalan menuju ke rumah.

* * *

Di kampus. Aku mengambil buku sejarah di lokerku. Melamun sebentar mengarah luar dan mataku menangkap seseorang yang berjalan lambat di depan gerbang. Mouri memakai baju serba tertutup, mungkin dia menyembunyikan bercak-bercak merah akibat gigitanku. Tak lama kemudian, Chosokabe berada di belakangnya membawa kotak putih.

.

.

.

"Mouri, maafkan aku kemarin, ya?" kata Chosokabe.

Mouri tersenyum dan membelai rambut silvernya dengan lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak marah denganmu," katanya.

Chosokabe tersenyum. Kini dia menyerahkan kotak putih yang bergambarkan Iphone hitam.

"Aku membeli ini untuk mengantikan hpmu kemarin. Tolong diterima ya,"

Mouri menerimanya, dia tersenyum tulus di hadapan Chosokabe dan memeluknya. Orang-orang yang berada di kampus pun melihat mereka. Aku yang berada di depan loker dan melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum. Perasaan sedih dan senang menjadi satu. Apa dayaku yang hanya bisa menjadi orang lain bagi Mouri.

Aku menutup lokerku dan pergi menuju ruangan.

The End…


End file.
